Crossover Universe Wiki:Other TV series
According to appendixes in Crossovers Volume 1 and Crossovers Expanded Volume 2, the following TV series take place in the Crossover Universe, in addition to the TV shows already given their own pages: *''About a Boy'' *''AfterMASH'' *''All in the Family'' *''All My Children'' *''Amy Prentiss'' *''Another World'' *''Archie Bunker's Place'' *''Arrested Development'' *''As the World Turns'' *''Awkward'' *''B. J. and the Bear'' *''Barnaby Jones'' *''Bat Masterson'' *''The Beat'' *''The Beautiful Life'' *''Better Call Saul'' *''Better Off Ted'' *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' *''The Bill Engvall Show'' *''Blansky's Beauties'' *''Blossom'' *''The Bob Newhart Show'' *''The Bold Ones: The New Doctors'' *''Bones'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Bourbon Street Beat'' *''The Brady Bunch'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Breakout Kings'' *''Bret Maverick'' *''The Brighter Day'' *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' *''Brooklyn South'' *''Brothers & Sisters'' *''Buddies'' *''Cannon'' *''Castle'' *''Checking In'' *''Cheers'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''The City'' *''Civil Wars'' *''Clueless'' *''Code of Vengeance'' *''Cold Case'' *''Colt .45'' *''Community'' *''Conviction'' *''Coach'' *''Cop Rock'' *''Cougar Town'' *''Crazy Like a Fox'' *''The Crazy Ones'' *''The Crew'' *''Cristela'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''CSI: Cyber'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: New York'' *''Dads'' *''The Dakotas'' *''Days of Our Lives'' *''Deadline'' *''The Defenders'' *''Dollhouse'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''E/R'' *''Early Edition'' *''Ellen'' *''Emergency!'' *''Empty Nest'' *''Eve'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Family Matters'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''The Finder'' *''First Monday'' *''Frasier'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel Air'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Full House'' *''The Gambler Returns: Luck of the Draw'' *''The Game'' *''The Geena Davis Show'' *''General Hospital'' *''General Hospital: Night Shift'' *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Girlfriends'' *''Gloria'' *''The Golden Palace'' *''Good Times'' *''Grace Under Fire'' *''Green Acres'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Grosse Pointe'' *''Guiding Light'' *''Half & Half'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''Hanging In'' *''Happy Days'' *''Hawaiian Eye'' *''Hello, Larry'' *''Here's Lucy'' *''Hill Street Blues'' *''Home Improvement'' *''How to Get Away with Murder'' *''The Hughleys'' *''In Case of Emergency'' *''In Plain Sight'' *''In the House'' *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' *''Jake and the Fatman'' *''The Jeffersons'' *''Jo'' *''Joanie Loves Chachi'' *''Kyle XY'' *''L.A. Dragnet'' *''L.A. Law'' *''Laredo'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Last Man Standing'' *''Laverne and Shirley'' *''The Law & Harry McGraw'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' *''Law of the Plainsman'' *''Let's Stay Together'' *''Living Single'' *''The Lone Gunmen'' *''The Love Boat'' *''The Love Boat: The Next Wave'' *''Love That Bob'' *''Lovers and Friends'' *''Loving'' *''Make or Break It'' *''Mannix'' *''Married... with Children'' *''Martial Law'' *''Martin'' *''Matlock'' *''Maude'' *''Meego'' *''Melissa & Joey'' *''The Mentalist'' *''The Middle'' *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' *''Miss Guided'' *''Missing'' *''Modern Family'' *''Moesha'' *''Moonlight'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Murder, She Wrote'' *''Murphy Brown'' *''NCIS'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: New Orleans'' *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' *''The New Dragnet'' *''New Girl'' *''New York Undercover'' *''Newhart'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''The Norm Show'' *''Nurses'' *''The O.C.'' *''The Office (UK)'' *''The Office (US)'' *''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' *''One Life to Live'' *''The Originals'' *''Our Private World'' *''Out of the Blue'' *''Orange Is The New Black'' *''Out All Night'' *''Oz'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Paradise'' *''Parenthood'' *''The Parkers'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''Petticoat Junction'' *''Picket Fences'' *''Political Animals'' *''Port Charles'' *''Prison Break'' *''Promised Land'' *''Private Practice'' *''Public Morals'' *''Raising Hope'' *''Reaper'' *''Renegade'' *''The Rifleman'' *''Ringer'' *''Rizzoli & Isles'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Running Wilde'' *''Ryan's Hope'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Sarge'' *''Scorpion'' *''Scrubs'' *''See Dad Run'' *''Seven Days'' *''704 Hauser'' *''7th Heaven'' *''77 Sunset Strip'' *''The Shield'' *''Sierra'' *''Silver Spoons'' *''Simon & Simon'' *''Somerset'' *''Son of the Beach'' *''Sons of Anarchy'' *''Sons of Thunder'' *''Soul Man'' *''Spy Game'' *''St. Elsewhere'' *''Step by Step'' *''Strange Luck'' *''Suburgatory'' *''Sugarfoot'' *''Surfside 6'' *''Sweepstakes'' *''Switched at Birth'' *''Tabitha'' *''Tabitha'' *''Tattingers'' *''Teen Angel'' *''10 Things I Hate About You'' *''Texas'' *''That Girl'' *''That '70s Show'' *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' *''Thunder Alley'' *''Touch'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Trapper John, M.D.'' *''Trophy Wife'' *''2 Broke Girls'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''Undateable'' *''The Unit'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Vega$'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' *''Weeds'' *''The Westerner'' *''What's Happening!!'' *''What's Happening Now!!'' *''The White Shadow'' *''Whiz Kids'' *''Wings'' *''Without a Trace'' *''Wyatt Earp'' *''Yes, Dear'' *''You Wish'' *''The Young and the Restless'' *''The Young Marrieds'' *''Young Maverick''